Morning perfect
by NaruGankster
Summary: kesempurnaan akan selalu ada, bahkan pada pagi yang dingin di Konoha. pagi di mana ada keluarga di sampingnya. pagi saat sang istri kembali merajut syal untuknya, pagi yang menyenangkan untuk buah hatinya./"Justru ... karena itu! Karena aku tahu itu hancur, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat syal ini kau pakai, Naruto-kun"/epilog the last/ dadicated for #NHFD6 #family/ mind to RnR?


**Morning perfect  
**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina/Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Himawari**

**Family, Romance**

**Warning: OOC, (miss) typo**

* * *

Dalam redupnya cahaya di sebuah ruangan, sepasang manik _amethys_ terbuka menyambut dunia. Merasakan hawa menusuk dari udara sekaligus hangat yang merambat di permukaan kulit bak porselen itu, yang diakibatkan rengkuhan seorang pria yang masih terlelap nyaman di sampingnya.

Wanita pemilik manik itu tersenyum. Menyentuh tangan kekar berkulit kontras yang terus terlihat berusaha mempertahankan posisi nya –posisi yang menghangatkan keduanya.

Dengan begitu lembut wanita itu mencoba melepaskan tangan pria yang semalaman membelenggunya hangat, lalu ia merangkak menggapai kening yang sedikit tertutup surai kuning itu, kemudian mengecup dalam dan meresapi aroma surga di pagi hari sang suami.

Respon yang begitu disukainya, pria itu hanya sedikit menggeliat dan menampilkan senyum manis di wajahnya yang bertambah dewasa, menandakan si pria menyukai perlakuan dari wanitanya barusan.

"Ohayou ..., Anata" sekali lagi dengan lembut wanita itu mengucapkannya.

Sang pria tak merespon. Ia terus saja bersidekap dengan mimpinya, namun tak apa bagi wanita itu, melihat sang suami tidur selelap itu adalah kelegaan baginya. Aktivitas sang suami yang begitu padat akibat dicalonkannya ia menjadi orang nomor satu di Negara Api, tidak selalu memberi pria Uzumaki itu kesempatan untuk tidur seperti ini.

Wanita itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah sebuah tirai jendala berwarnya biru, lalu sedikit menyingkap tirai itu untuk melihat keluar. Segores senyum terukir kembali di wajah cantiknya, saat menatap hamparan salju putih memenuhi jalanan dan atap rumah penduduk.

"Sudah musim dingin rupanya." Gumam wanita itu.

Tersenyum, ia kemudian menengadah ke masa lalu, di mana dalam musim dingin yang sama, perasaannya terbalas. Mendapatkan cinta dari sang pria yang dulunya terasa fana. Tapi kini cinta itu nyata, dengan bukti dijadikannya sang wanita sebagai bidadari surga si pria dan ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Hyuuga Hinata atau Uzumaki ? merasakan suatu kejanggalan di tengah nostalgianya. Akibat dari sekelebat dari benda berwarna merah yang pernah dirinya buat, benda yang ditujukan untuk seseorang yang ia cintai –suaminya, namun harus dua kali ia melihat benda itu hancur, hingga hanya menyisakan serpihan yang tak disangka tetap pria itu inginkan. Tentu, sang heirres Hyuga itu tersenyum kembali mengingatnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia ingin membuatnnya lagi, ingin melihat benda yang terbuat dari benang wol itu melilit leher tegas suaminya, menyusupkan kehangatan di sepanjang pria itu melangkah. Kemudian dengan pasti wanita itu berbalik mengalihkan tubuhnya ke arah sebuah lemari dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah gulungan benang wol merah dan alat rajut yang sudah lama tersimpan bertahun-tahun itu'pun didapatkannya, untuk kembali merajut syal merah yang akan menghangatkan orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

Langit Konoha sudah begitu cerah dengan suhunya yang tetap rendah hingga membuat seorang pria tetap bertahan dengan selimutnya. Tapi, entah kenapa kini ia memilih untuk bangun dari mimpi dan membuka manik _shapirre_nya.

Setelah beberapa detik ia berusaha menyadarkan diri, akhirnya tubuh kekar bertelanjang dada itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya berganti dengan posisi duduk. Kemudian ia menoleh ke sisi ranjang di samping kanannya yang telah kosong. Pria itu tersenyum 'pasti ia sudah bangun' batinnya. Mengingat jam di meja nakasnya menunjukan angka sembilan lewat.

Dibangkitkan tubuhnya dari ranjang dan ia langsung tersentak dengan suhu yang begitu menusuk, tanpa segan pria Uzumaki itu mengambil jaket oranye yang biasa ia kenakan dari lemari. Lalu segera menaikan suhu pada pengatur suhu ruangan, sebelum ia keluar kamar itu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar ia langsung menuju dapur, bukan makanan yang pria itu cari tetapi sosok seorang yang sebenarnya mustahil melihat wanita manis itu berada di sini karena memang sudah melewati jam sarapan, makan siang 'pun munkin masih cukup lama. Dirinya memang bodoh, tapi ...

"Naruto-kun? Apa itu kau? Kau sudah bangun? Kalau sudah, sarapannya ada di atas meja. Suara kencang namun penuh kelembutan itu menyentuh indra pendengaran sang pria. Ia tersenyum, dan tak mau membuang waktu liburannya yang singkat ini, dengan segera dirinya menemui sang istri yang berada di ruangan lain.

Begitu kaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan yang menjadi perkumpulan keluarganya, pria itu dikejutkan dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan sang istri.

"Hi ... Hinata?" Pria itu melangkah lagi, agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Eh, Naruto-kun? Ohayou ... kau tidak sarapan? Aku sudah –"

"Kau ... membuat itu lagi?" Panggil pria yang dipanggil Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Memangnya, kenapa ... ? Aku juga akan membuatkan anak-anak. Sebentar lagi punyamu –" Perkataan wanita itu kembali terhenti saat melihat ekspresi suaminya yang tak bisa dirinya baca, namun wanita itu tetap merasa takut. Ia pun menunduk "ehm ... Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak suka ? A ... aku –"

Menyadari perubahan istrinya, pria itu langsung menyela "Eh ... apa? Tidak, bukan begitu! Aku hanya terkejut sekaligus senang, Hinata! Maksudku, kau membuatkan itu lagi untukku, bahkan setelah dua kali kita melihatnya hancur. Aku tahu itu sulit, Hinata ... "

"Justru ... karena itu! Karena aku tahu itu hancur, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat syal ini kau pakai, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin ... ingin melihatmu memakainya." Ucap sang wanita dengan lirih.

Pria itu tersenyum tak menyangka sang istri berpikir sejauh itu tentang dirinya. Membuat perasaannya menghangat di pagi yang dingin ini. Ia 'pun melangkah makin dekat ke arah ibu dua anak itu duduk. Hinata yang menyadari suaminya mendekat hanya menatap heran, lalu pria itu menyentuh puncak kepalanya kemudian mencium dahi berponi itu. Merasakan harum shampo yang biasa wanita bersurai pendek sebahu itu gunakan.

"Na ... Naruto-kun ...?" Wanita itu tersipu, sambil membelalakan mata. Kebiasan yang begitu suaminya sukai.

"Hehehe ... kalau begitu, aku tunggu ya? Istriku." Naruto lalu bediri kembali dan berjalan santai menuju pintu kaca geser di dekat sofa. Dan "Hei, ngomong-ngomong di mana para 'Shinobi' hebatku, Hinata?" Tanyanya, karena baru menyadari rumahnya begitu sepi untuk diisi oleh empat orang.

"Eh, Apa? Oh, a ... anak-anak, mereka tadi sedang mandi, Naruto-kun ." Jawab Hinata yang baru sadar dari kegugupannya, Dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya, merajut syal itu.

"Apa? Mandi di udara sedingin ini ?"

"Uhm, mereka mandi dengan air hangat, Naruto-kun. Lagi pula, aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidak membasahi rambut mereka."

"Ah, tapi tetap saja" pria itu berbicara sambil membuka pintu geser, di depannya.

"Naruto-kun? Kau mau ke mana? Di luar dingin?" Tanya sang istri khawatir.

"Pemanasan! Di udara dingin seperti ini, akan lebih bagus jika kita banyak bergerak. Kalau begitu pintunya aku tutup, agar angin dinginnya tidak masuk ya." Jawab pria itu yang langsung menutup pintu gesernya dan melakukan gerakan pemanasan.

"Haah, dasar." Gerutu Hinata, dan kembali tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan kembali rajutannya.

Tidak lama suasana yang yang semula baru saja tenang itu, dipecahkan oleh dobrakan pintu kamar dan teriakan dua orang anak berbeda gender yang memanggil, ayah mereka.

"Tou-chaaan"

"Touu-chaan"

Mereka begitu semangat berlari ketempat ayah mereka berada. Sang kakak yang duluan mencapai pintu, diikuti adik perempuanya yang bahkan hampir tergelincir di lantai dan membuat sang ibu refleks bangkit dari sofa bermaksud membantu, namun gadis kecil itu bisa menanganinya sendiri.

Begitu pintu terbuka, anak-anak itu 'pun segera menerjang ayah mereka hingga terjatuh sambil tertawa bersama.

"Ayo kita main, ttebasa!" Ucap anak yang laki-laki, dangan aksen seperti ayahnya.

Sementar sang ibu menyusul mereka untuk mengingatkan sesuatu. "Anak-anak, jangan keluar tanpa alas kaki!"

"Osh! Boruto, Himawari! Ayo kita main, perang bola salju!?" Usul Naruto lalu menyerahkan gumpalan bola salju di telapak tangannya yang entak sejak kapan ia buat, ke anak-anaknya.

"Perang bola salju?" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan gembira, terutam Boruto yang langsung merampas bola salju di tangan ayahnya, dan menyerang sang ibu yang lengah.

"Hei, Boruto! Yosh, Kalau begitu Kaa-chan akan ikut main!" Jawab Hinata dengan pura-pura kesal.

"Yeiii", "yaaaii" mereka bersorak senang mengetahui ibunya akan ikut bermain bersama.

"Anak-anak, kita harus berhati-hati! Karena, saat Kaa-chan mulai serius, dia akan sangat kuat, ttebayoo!" Naruto serius, Hinata memang kunoichi yang kuat dari segi kekuatan mau 'pun tekad. Itulah salah satu yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada wanita yang kini sudah memberikannya keluarga.

Keluarga yang bisa membuat hawa dingin di sekitarnya menghangat, keluarga yang selalu menunggunya pulang dan menyambutnya. Keluarga yang akan terus membuat hidup Naruto sempurna.

Sesempurna pagi ini

Fin

Mind to RnR?


End file.
